


Blowjobs and football games

by newtmasislove



Series: Maze runner AUs [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Jobs, Football, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, bet losing, during a footbal game, newt gives aris a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt loses a bet<br/>Newt gives Aris a blowjob for it<br/>Aris fucks Newt later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs and football games

Aris has not fucked Newt in 3 weeks due to his school work, so he made a bet where either way, they both win. Whoever gets more phone numbers by the end of the week wins and the loser gives the winner a blowjob during the college football game Alabama vs. Auburn. Now, Newt decided against it, but Aris stated that if he didn't he will fuck him with _ **no lube or**_ **prep** which scares him because he knows that Aris fucks rough and hard so he said that he will do it because he didn't want to walk funny even if Aris likes it. That bet ended a day ago and Newt lost, so he has to give Aris a blowjob which will be hard because Aris is 10 inches long and 2 inches thick, and Newt has a small mouth.

Newt walked to the living room where Aris would be watching the game, he walks in and sees him on the couch.

Newt's POV

''Come here baby boy'', Aris says using his nickname. I walk over to the couch and fumble with the loose tee shirt hanging on my body, Aris is wearing jeans and a flannel like he always does.

''You look so sexy babe.'', he grabs my right cheek through my boxer briefs, he gives my ass a quick slap before I sit down. He gives me a peck on the lips and I cuddle against his warm body. He rubs my back soothingly and kisses the top of my head. I look at the coffee table in front of me and seethe wedding planners we got when he proposed to me a few months ago. I look at him and see he had put the game on, I unzip his jeans and pull them down with his boxers to reveal his cock. I wrap my small hand around the bottom and try to take him in but only got halfway, I jack off the parts I cant reach and bob up and down, sucking and licking. His hand threads through my hair and guides me, I pull off to take a breath, pre cum is leaking out of it and it's on my mouth, he rubs my neck softly and I take him in again.

''God Newt... you're so good at this..'', he moans out. I suck more at the tip and swirl it around in my mouth as he moans above me. I bob up and down faster, hitting my gag reflex.

''Be careful babe.'', he says. I feel him get warmer, his hand goes down my back to my ass and grips my right cheek. He mutters something along the words 'I'm gonna cum' and I feel a warm, sticky substance in my mouth. I swallow it and pull my mouth off looking at him. His cum drawn on my face, my cheeks flushed, and my lips red. I grab a tissue and wipe off the remaining cum, when I throw I the tissue away, I feel my body being picked up. I wrap my arms around Aris's neck and hide my face in his neck. My body collides with a duvet, Aris takes of his flannel revealing his six pack. He crawls over me and kisses my neck.

''I still need to make love to you properly Newt'', he says huskily in my ear.

({[ next morning]})

Newt's POV I cant feel my legs know. I should let him fuck me more.


End file.
